


The Scientific Study of a Christmas Spent With Those You Love

by chibiwonder



Series: Small Difficulties [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Gen, going out of town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwonder/pseuds/chibiwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos takes Cecil to visit his family in Portland, OR for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reason it is Portland is because I know that area. I 'd hate to misrepresent anyone's home, so I'll just misrepresent mine.

They had flown out of Phoenix. It wasn’t that there was no airport in Night Vale, it was just that Carlos had his suspicions about where it actually went, and he didn’t want to get too off course. He suspected that there was a spatial anomaly in the skies above Night Vale, which certainly explained why Cecil had never been to France on his trip to Europe, and why Carlos had never been to Franchia.

He didn’t tell Cecil that, though. He just told him that there was a better flight out of Phoenix, and that they should leave that way. Cecil had gone along with the plan happily, and was currently sleeping (maybe), having just read the list of Things About Portland that Carlos had prepared for him. (Among the items on the list, one was that wheat and wheat by-products were not illegal or dangerous, and another that the public transit system ran, for the most part, regularly, and usually dropped you off exactly where you were going.)

Cecil had slept through the Cascade range, which was disappointing, but he probably wouldn’t have believed in them anyway. Carlos was just pleased that he had managed to get a week off from the station to join him for a Christmas with Carlos’ family. Pleased, and nervous. He had never brought a partner to Christmas. He’d never had someone to bring, if he was honest. And for the past few years, he had not been going to family Christmas at all, just sending presents to his family because he had been so busy.

But this year was full of firsts, he was finding. First kisses and first dates and first passive-aggressive arguments over the phone. And the first family Christmas where he’d had a partner. Someone that he wanted to bring, and someone who had wanted to come. He was pleased. But nervous.

The announcement came over the intercom that the pilot was coming in for a landing, and the fasten seatbelt sign was now on. Carlos nudged Cecil, who mumbled incoherently (possibly in Unmodified Sumerian; Carlos was not a language expert) and opened two of his eyes. His third was hidden under the fringe of his hair, closed. He hadn’t liked it, but Carlos had told him that third eyes were not common in most parts of the world, nor were tentacles. And neither of them wanted Cecil to be picked up by any vague, yet menacing government agencies on their vacation. So, hidden it stayed.

“Cecil, we’re landing.” The other man groaned a little and sat up, stretching his long limbs as far as he could reach.

“I’ll be quite happy to get off,” he said, rolling his neck on his shoulders. “Airline seats can be so uncomfortable.”

“It will be nice to stretch our legs after a few hours of sitting, won’t it?” Carlos wished he had a window seat, so he could look down and see when they would be landing, but he had given it to Cecil so he could see the Cascade range. It had been a nice thought, if a bit pointless.

The plane touched down with a bump, and Carlos couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to be back in Portland at last. A few more minutes and he could be back in the city that he’d spent most of his life in. Cecil was twitching, a sign that he was also excited, though that could have been less about Portland, and more about seeing Carlos’ family. The two of them glanced at each other, and Cecil smiled at Carlos’ smile. This would be an interesting week.

Half and hour and two rounds of a luggage carousel later, they were on their way out toward the exits. They would have missed Carmen completely if she hadn’t run after them.

“Maybe walk a bit slower next time, you two?” she said as she caught her breath. “I’m here to get you, and you two just walk right past me trying to rent a car - don’t bother with that, I’ve got two week-long passes right here.” She handed them each a light rail ticket.

Cecil looked at his curiously, and Carlos felt slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten about the public train, even after making a point of it on his list of Things About Portland. He had been in the desert for too long, and he said as much.

“I’ll say,” Carmen said as she walked them toward the train stop. “It’s really been too long, Carlos. Mom has missed you, and you’re definitely not the city slicker you used to be.” It was rainy and cold, a typical winter, and Cecil shivered under his light jacket.

“Carlos,” he said as they waited at the stop, “it’s freezing here. Why didn’t you warn me?”

“I did,” Carlos answered. He wasn’t lying. Cecil just hadn’t believed him about how cold it was, and had never needed a heavy jacket in his life. “We’ll get you a better jacket once we get into the city.”

“Carlos might have one that would fit you,” Carmen said as she looked Cecil up and down. “You two will have to stop by my place. Cate will be excited to see you again, I’m sure.”

Cecil smiled, still shivering. Carlos put an arm around him, ostensibly to keep him warm as they waited for the train. When it arrived, it was warm enough, and packed with people. The three of them ended up getting stuck pressed up right against the doors.

“This is different,” Carlos said, looking at the train’s interior.

“It’s a new model. They have new model buses, too.” Carmen looked over at Cecil. “Are you okay? You look… kind of scared.”

“I don’t trust public transportation.” Cecil answered. He did indeed look slightly terrified, a testament to his time on the Night Vale subway. But he grimly held on through the ride, and even looked out of the window when Carlos pointed out Mount Hood. “It’s only a painting, I bet,” he muttered, and Carlos tried not to roll his eyes.

A transfer and a short, but frigid walk brought them to Carmen’s apartment. Cecil sighed gratefully as they entered the warm lobby and proceeded up to the flat of Carmen and her husband. “I’ve lived in the desert all my life,” he said good-naturedly. “Winter is almost as warm as everything else.”

Catalina was sitting on the living room floor coloring when they arrived. She looked, and then jumped up. “Uncle Cecil!” she shouted as she nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug.

“Hello, Catalina,” Cecil said, looking down at where the girl had a firm grip on his waist. “It’s so nice to see you again.”

“Easy there, Cate, you don’t want to crush him,” her mother said, hanging up her coat on the rack by the door.

Carlos hung his up, also, and turned to his niece. “Don’t I get a hug?” Catalina let go of Cecil and embraced him.

“Hi, Uncle Carlos.” It felt a little less enthusiastic, but Carlos let it pass.

Carmen, meanwhile, had disappeared down a hallway. “Do you guys want anything? I could make some coffee and we could talk for a bit.”

“No,” Carlos shouted back, “we still need to check in at our hotel; it isn’t like you have room for us here.”

Carmen emerged from the hallway, two coats thrown over her arm. “You aren’t staying with Mom?”

Carlos pulled at the neck of his jacket. “Ah… no. She’s out in Hillsboro, anyway, and I’d like to show Cecil downtown.”

“Because that’s where all of the fun stuff happens, right?” Cecil strode over to Carmen, who held out the coats for him to examine.

“Right.” It wasn’t as though Carlos would tell Cecil that he wasn’t exactly sure whether or not his mother would approve of their relationship, and he certainly didn’t want to admit to Carmen that having a little privacy wouldn’t go amiss either.

Carmen shot him a sly glance, and he knew she had guessed that part anyway. He blushed. She had always known how to make him blush, his evil older sister.

Cecil shrugged into the blue jacket that Carmen offered him, zipping it up and turning to face Carlos. “What do you think?”

“It’s a little big in the shoulders, but other than that, it fits nice. I like the way it brings out your… um…” The eternal paradox of Cecil - his clothes always brought out one feature or another, but you could never be sure if it was the same feature twice. Carlos usually went with “eyes,” but Cecil’s eyes didn’t currently match his jacket.

“It fits well with your skin, Cecil. Blue is your color,” Carmen gave her brother a withering look. “Carlos still doesn’t know how to compliment people, I guess.”

“I was getting there. Cecil, every color is your color.” Cecil beamed, and Carmen chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad we found one that fit you. I’m sure Carlos won’t mind giving up a jacket he never wears to a worthy cause.”

Cecil smiled. “I am very grateful. Hopefully I won’t be so cold now.”

“You’ll still be cold, Cecil. I hear it’s threatening to snow soon.” It seemed Carmen still had a mean streak in her. Cecil whimpered.

It was Carlos’ turn to chuckle, as he put an arm around the other man’s shoulders. “It’s been threatening to snow for years on end, Carmen. I’m sure we’ll be fine. Now, we really need to get to our hotel.”

“Should I drive you?”

Carlos looked at Cecil. It was a shivering puppy that looked back. “That would be great.”

——

The hotel wasn’t the best one in the city, but it did the job alright. Cecil was just grateful to collapse on the bed and brush his hair out of his eye.

“Carlos, I don’t like it here. It’s cold and windy and wet.”

“I hope that’s the travel time saying that,” Carlos replied as he wheeled their suitcases into a corner of the room. Cecil groaned, and Carlos looked over his shoulder at him. “Cecil, this is where I grew up. I know that both of us probably don’t have the energy to do anything else today, but that doesn’t mean that tomorrow won’t be better.”

Cecil rolled over on his side and stretched. “If you say so. What do we have to look forward to tomorrow?”

“Carmen has invited us out to dinner. You’ll get to meet her husband, and find out how restaurants work.”

“I know how restaurants work.”

“You know how they work in Night Vale, at least.” Carlos flopped down beside Cecil on the bed. “Things are different here.”

“Carlos?” Cecil put an arm around his shoulder. “I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t talk down to me a whole lot this week. I know that this is where you grew up, but I try not to talk down to you about where I grew up, you know?”

“Right.” Carlos knew he had that tendency, and he always appreciated when Cecil called him out on it. “Sorry. But, I’ll try to take you fun places in-between all of the Christmas shopping I still need to do.”

Cecil sat straight up. “Christmas? Oh, Carlos, I didn’t know you got gifts for Christmas. That was outlawed ages ago to prevent rampant consumerism.”

“Only in Night Vale,” Carlos answered. Of course, things were very different in Night Vale around the holidays, but he kind of liked the reasoning behind the practice of no gift giving. “In the rest of the country, people get presents, and it’s all about rampant consumerism in the name of pleasing those we love.”

“Well,” Cecil said as he settled back down beside him, “I’m going to need to get a present for you. Something science-y.”

“I can’t wait,” Carlos said. And he meant it. Mostly.


	2. Day 2

They woke up late that day, late enough that they couldn’t get breakfast at the hotel restaurant. The two of them ended up eating at one of the food carts that were everywhere in the city. Cecil got falafel, Carlos got a gyro. Then came the exploration.

Carlos had been out of the city long enough to end up getting them lost on the way to the City of Books, but they found their way eventually. He also hadn’t been inside the bookstore in so long that he lost Cecil on the second floor, but they found each other on the first floor in the knitting section later, where Cecil had been perusing a book of instructions for how to knit the city of London.

“You knit?”

“Well, no,” Cecil admitted as he purchased the book, “but I thought Josie would appreciate it. Assuming I can get it to her, what with all of the things that have been going on at her house lately. Anyway, I looked for the science section of the store, but I couldn’t find it.”

“It’s across the street,” Carlos said as they stepped out into the rainy city. He pointed at the building. “I know it might be strange, but they actually have so many books that they had to get another building just to hold all of the ones about science.”

“Did you want to go in there?” Cecil glanced curiously at a passing couple holding a pink box.

Carlos shook his head. “I’ve got a better place we can go. Do you want to see what got me into science?”

“Carlos, I would like nothing better.” Cecil shivered. “Please tell me it’s indoors.”

“It is. I promise.”

——

The Oregon Museum of Science and Industry was indoors, for certain. That was probably the best part for Cecil; Carlos wasn’t entirely sure. The best part for himself was showing Cecil all of the things Carlos had grown up knowing as fact. Cecil believed almost exactly none of it, but he was willing to let Carlos prattle on about the rotation of the sun and the fantastic things about how the Earth’s rotation caused the wind patterns.

He very patiently went along while Carlos dragged him every which way, talking excitedly about physics and chemistry and electricity, occasionally asking questions about mountains, and why OMSI seemed to insist that there were a lot of them, or making statements about clouds, and how there was no way that they could possibly be formed by water vapor, because Night Vale had no water, but it still had clouds. Carlos was in the middle of explaining the answer, as well as giving his theories about the matter composition of the Glow Cloud, when Cecil stopped him and pointed to a small door off of the main room they were in.

“‘Life Science.’ That sounds interesting, Carlos, can we go and look at that?”

“Sure. I think they have animals in there. At least, that’s what I remember them having,” Carlos hurried after Cecil, trying to think what kind of animals were kept in the Life Science lab. Reptiles, he was fairly sure. Cecil would probably like those.

The small room was empty, save for one volunteer, a short, bespectacled girl with a bushy brown ponytail. She looked up from one of the tanks and smiled at them as they entered. “Hello.” Carlos nodded at her, then followed Cecil over to one of the tanks. The other man was gazing intently at the snake coiled up inside. When he got closer, Carlos realized that Cecil was hissing softly.

“Cecil?” Cecil help up one finger, staring unblinkingly at the snake. The snake stared back at Cecil, then slowly rose up before the glass, its tongue flicking in and out. Carlos looked from Cecil to the snake and back again. He wondered if he ought to tell the volunteer, then noticed that she was watching curiously.

The snake began to writhe more violently, and Cecil reached out to put a hand to the glass.

The volunteer moved forward. “Sir, please don’t touch the gla— Did she just tie herself in a knot?” She had gone from curious to perturbed to incredibly concerned in the space of about ten seconds. Carlos was fairly certain that her expression mirrored his own as the snake twisted herself into increasingly improbable shapes under Cecil’s gaze. The scientist put a hand on Cecil’s shoulder, and the other man started out of some kind of reverie.

“Cecil, do you know what you just did?”

“No, what did I-?” Cecil looked at the snake. “Oh. Sorry, I can fix that.”

The volunteer’s mouth had dropped open, and she was staring at the two of them in disbelief. “You… You didn’t even know that you were…”

“It happens,” Cecil said by way of an explanation, then he stared at the snake again. The reptile seemed to calm down immediately, and carefully untangled herself from her knots. “There, that should be better.” Cecil smiled sheepishly at the volunteer. “You might want to examine her a bit further, though.”

“Cecil.” Carlos tugged on his sleeve. “Cecil, we should leave. Now.” God forbid he did anything to the rats, or the lizards. Or the turtles.

Cecil nodded, and Carlos breathed a sigh of relief and dragged him out of the Life Science lab. Glancing back, he saw the volunteer whip out her cell phone and start dialing. “Hannah,” he heard her say, “you won’t  _believe_  what I just saw…”

——

Carlos managed to not get them detained before they left, although Cecil did lose him in the gift shop for a few moments. “I’ll need to go back there, and soon. I really hope that the snake is okay,” Cecil said as they were leaving, Carlos half dragging Cecil out by his elbow.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Carlos replied, hopping aboard a streetcar that he was fairly sure would take them back downtown. He would be very happy to never take Cecil back to OMSI again, if only because he didn’t want to make the national news, but he knew better than to tell that to Cecil. “Hey, Cecil, I think I’d like to head back to the hotel until dinner. OMSI kind of wore me out.”

“Well, you were busy talking about science for most of it. That has to be pretty wearing.” Cecil nudged him playfully. “I don’t mind. Spontaneous hypnotism takes a lot out of me, too.”

Carlos sighed with relief. Touring the city was a bigger duty than he remembered. Then again, he had used to know it better. It was packed and bustling, and what with Christmas coming, it was harder than he had expected to find his way around. That included the trip back to the hotel, wherein Carlos managed to get them lost twice, and only found their way when Cecil stopped and asked a local for directions.

The two of them were happy to collapse on their bed after that, though they only had a handful of hours to recuperate before they had to meet Carmen and her family for dinner. It was a fun recuperation though. Carlos had never quite got over how good a back massage from Cecil’s tentacles really was. Cecil had never quite got over how nice and relaxing it was to stroke Carlos’ hair like he was a large cat. Overall quite enjoyable, even when they’d had to rouse themselves to get ready for dinner.

“I really wish I had packed my tunic,” Cecil said as they approached the restaurant. It had only taken them half an hour to find it, a fact which Carlos was inordinately pleased about.

“I don’t know that a tunic would make the best impression on Carmen’s family. You look fine, Cecil. That jacket brings out your eyes today.”

Cecil beamed at him as they entered the restaurant. “Oh, Carlos, you say the sweetest things.”

“A standard protocol for most models of Carlos.” The two of them turned toward Carmen, who had spoken. “You two are late. We’ve already sat down.”

They followed her through the crowded dining area to their table, where two people sat. Catalina, sitting to the left of her father, waved enthusiastically at them as they approached.

“Alright,” Carmen said as they got settled, “introduction time. Carlos, I know you know him, but Cecil, let me introduce you to my husband.” She grinned at Cecil from across the table. “His name is also Carlos.”

Cecil looked from one man to the other. “I… It’s nice to meet you. And here I thought that I was wearing one of  _his_  jackets.” He angled his head at Carlos as he spoke.

“You’ve known him longer than you’ve known me, so I can’t say I blame you for that.” Carmen’s husband smiled and stuck out his hand.

Cecil shook it. “Can I just refer to you as ‘Other Carlos’?”

“If that makes things any easier, sure.” Other Carlos laughed and gestured to Carlos. “It’s not like you didn’t meet that one first. In fact, I’m pretty sure that everyone but Cate met him first.”

Carlos chuckled. “Well, I can’t help that I’m the fastest.”

“I don’t know, I bet I could beat you in a race at anything else.”

Carlos shrugged. “Could be. I’m a scientist, not an athlete.”

“Speak for yourself, Carlos. I’ve always found you very athletic, running around your lab doing science all day,” Cecil said, nudging him lightly with his elbow and winking. “I’ve never seen anyone with so much stamina.”

Carlos tried not to blush as Carmen and Other Carlos laughed, and Catalina asked, “Mom, what’s so funny?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Carmen replied.

The dinner went well from that point on. Cecil was… perfect, or as close to perfect as anyone ever came. Carlos never liked describing things as perfect, but he couldn’t help himself tonight. His partner; so funny, so genial, so completely approachable, and unfailingly polite. Yes, Cecil was perfect tonight, and despite the hiccup earlier in the day, Carlos was happy to admit it to himself. The only thing that was slightly off-putting was when Cecil didn’t quite believe that the waiter would bring the check, and went with the Night Vale practice of whispering the request to the sugar bowl. Nobody noticed, thankfully, and when Cecil and Carlos finally found themselves back in their hotel room once more, they were both laughing.

“I like Other Carlos,” Cecil said.

“So do I, but it was pretty confusing when she first started dating him back in college. She’d be going on and on about Carlos to my mom, and then she’d get to the whole dating aspect and Mom would just be confused until she said ‘is this the boyfriend Carlos?’” Carlos grinned at the memory. “Once they got married, she started calling him the ‘husband Carlos.’”

“What will she do if you and I get married?” Cecil asked, removing his shirt and flopping down onto the bed. His tattoos shifted over his skin in that way that Carlos loved.

“The same thing, probably. Anyway, I’m thinking that we need to split up tomorrow; we both have some Christmas shopping to do.” Carlos shrugged out of his coat. “I thought that maybe you could go with Cate and Carmen tomorrow while they shop, so that way I can buy your present and one for my mom, and you can get a present for me.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Cecil rolled onto his side, facing Carlos. “I hope I get something you like. A really good present.” He slid a hand up Carlos’ arm. “Any suggestions?”

“I can think of one or two,” Carlos replied, reaching for the bedside lamp and and turning it off with a click.


	3. Day 3

He was sure that Cecil would get along without him for most of the day. It wasn’t as though he had never met Carmen and Cate before, and they knew Portland better than Carlos did. So long as Cecil was careful, he wasn’t worried.

What Carlos was worried about, at the moment, was Christmas presents. More specifically, what the hell he should buy for Christmas presents.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t know Cecil. He knew Cecil, knew his likes and dislikes as well as any boyfriend of several months should. And he knew his mother, too, he hoped. He’d lived with her for eighteen years of his life, why shouldn’t he? And yet…

He was lost for what to do. He considered getting Cecil a snake, to the point that he’d had his smartphone steer him into a pet store, but none of the snakes they offered seemed right. He had considered getting his mother a crock pot, and was almost to the checkout when he remembered that she already had one. He breathed a silent thanks that he had already figured out the presents for Carmen’s family, and for Catalina. Why did people have to be so difficult to shop for?

He had been wandering the downtown for an hour when Carmen called him. “How’s the shopping going? Cecil got your present first thing. It’s very sciency.”

“Good for Cecil. I don’t know what to get him, or Mom. Where are you guys now?”

“We’re at Voodoo. You can’t come to Portland without going to Voodoo Doughnuts, you know. I think Cecil digs those pink boxes. He just keeps going on about how cute they are, and how much he loves the design. Are you sure he’s a disc jockey and not an artist in disguise?”

Carlos chuckled. “He might be. Let me know if anything happens in the artistic department. He’s prone to displaying new talents.”

“Yeah, well, he’s already demonstrated how quickly he can eat a Cock N’ Balls.” She paused for a few seconds, giving Carlos enough time to blush, before adding, “The doughnut, I mean. Anyway, about buying a present for Mom. She’s looking for a vegetable choppy-dicey thing. I know they’re on sale over at Washington Square, if you remember how to get there. If you don’t, I can always take you there.”

“I remember, but thanks anyway.” At least, he was pretty sure he remembered. If not, he had a smartphone. It wasn’t impossible to look up. “Call me if anything goes weird, okay? Or if you can give me gift ideas for Cecil.”

“I’ll text them as they come to me. Good luck, Carlos.” The call ended, and Carlos sighed. Washington Square was a few miles away from Portland, but it would be worth it to just get one present off of his mind.

——

He was on his way back into the city, the vegetable chopper tucked into a shopping bag and still lacking a present for Cecil, when his phone rang again.

“Hello?”

“Carlos?” His sister sounded as though she was trying to hold in tears. Or a shriek.

That wasn’t good. Step one, determine the nature of the emergency. “What’s up?”

“Carlos, he’s got three eyes.” This was said in the same deceptively placid tone someone might use when they were trying and failing to be calm -  _very_ calm.

Step two, ascertain the location of the emergency. “Carmen, where are you?”

“At my apartment. Carlos, you need to get your ass over here now. He’s got  _three eyes_. His tattoos  _move_. And Cate is begging him to do ‘that cool thing he does.’  _What’s the cool thing, Carlos?_ ” There was an edge to her voice that bordered on hysteria. _“What the hell are you dating?”_

Step three, maintain a level head and employ damage control. “He’s… Cecil’s harmless, don’t get upset. I’m on my way over.”

“Get over here  _now_. I can’t… Carlos, what  _is_  he?”

“I’ll explain once I get there, just promise you’ll stay calm. Don’t call anyone else.  _And don’t tell anyone._ ” Carlos ended the call, cursing mentally. Of course that was going to happen. Why shouldn’t it?

Two transfers and an elevator ride later, Carlos was knocking on Carmen’s door. Cecil answered, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, third eye exposed. “Oh, Carlos, I’m so glad you’re here. She appears to be having a bit of a breakdown.”

Carlos didn’t need to ask what “she” Cecil meant. Carmen was sitting on the couch, head in hands, an untouched mug of hot tea in front of her. Catalina was nowhere in sight. Carlos approached his sister and knelt down next to her. “Are you okay?”

Carmen shook her head, then slowly raised it and looked at him. “What  _is_  he?”

“Ah… Human, as far as I can tell. He just has… some interesting features.” Carlos moved to sit beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She was taking things better than he had expected. Cecil hovered uncertainly.

“I… I don’t intend to hurt anyone. Certainly not you or your family.” He said this, not in his usual smooth tone, but hesitantly, as if he were afraid that she would scream. Perhaps she had; Carlos wasn’t sure.

Carmen looked from Carlos to Cecil and back again. She didn’t seem very reassured. “What… Cate kept talking about a cool thing. What’s the cool thing? Does it have anything to do with…?” She gestured at Cecil.

“Ah…” Well, she’d seen that much, there were hardly any excuses now. “Cecil?”

Cecil flexed his arms and shrugged his shoulders, and tentacles sprouted from his back, writhing around above him. Carmen looked at Cecil for a long minute as the color drained from her face. She whimpered.

Carlos was at a loss. He hadn’t had to deal with people in a state of shock for some time now, one of the noted side-effects of living in Night Vale, and he doubted any of his explanations would really help at all.

Cecil came to his rescue, thankfully. He recalled his tentacles and knelt down next to Carmen, looking intently at her with all three of his eyes.

“Carmen, I’m not going to hurt you.” He was talking in his radio voice. Or possibly his hypnosis voice; they sounded very similar. Carlos had often wondered whether there was a difference at all. But hopefully he could let Cecil handle everything from here.

Carmen, for her part, looked directly at Cecil, and said, very calmly, “I know.”

Cecil nodded slowly. “It’s been a long day. You should take a nap.”

Carmen nodded, and then her head fell softly onto Cecil’s shoulder, sound asleep. Cecil looked at Carlos. “Should I have done that?”

“Will she be okay now? And I do mean okay with, you know, everything.”

“I think so.” Cecil hefted the prostrate woman in his arms. “I’ll get her to bed. She’ll be fine once she wakes up.”

Carlos sighed. Well, the ends justified the means. Hopefully. Just so long as Carmen didn’t tell anyone, the rest of their visit could probably go off without a hitch.


	4. Day 4

It was one more day until Christmas eve. The streets were packed, and Carlos was panicking about Cecil.

Not about Carmen, though, and thank God for that. She had agreed, after her nap, to keep Cecil’s abnormalities secret. “It isn’t like I want you two to be taken in by the government. And frankly, I don’t think I’d want to deal with the hassle.” She’d taken everything surprisingly well after Carlos had sat down with her and explained that things in Night Vale were, for lack of a better word, very unusual, and that he was there to study the more unusual of all the unusual things.

“I suppose I should have guessed right around the time I saw a ‘No Dogs Allowed’ sign on the dog park,” she said, then put her hand over his. “Carlos, you are being careful, right? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Carlos had assured her that he was fine, omitting the fact that he had already had several near-death experiences, but only one that really seemed to count for anything. Then he had asked about Cecil, and Carmen had just shrugged.

“If he was going to hurt anyone, he probably would have done it already. I trust your judgement, Carlos. Mostly, anyway.” He chalked her new attitude up to Cecil’s influence, and tried not to feel guilty about it. She’d be much calmer around him now, and the dynamic between them hadn’t seemed to change much.

With that bit of business out of the way, Carlos only had two more things to worry about; his mother and his boyfriend. And currently his boyfriend was the more pressing issue, and sitting directly across from him, smiling over a cup of Starbucks coffee.

“It’s so nice that you decided to take me out today, Carlos. I’d missed you yesterday. Not that I don’t like Carmen and Catalina, but, you know, I came here with you.”

Carlos nodded and stirred his own coffee, looking out the coffee shop window at the trains coming and going from Pioneer Square. “I know, Cecil. I just needed some time to shop. Carmen said that you really liked Voodoo.”

“I did! Oh, Carlos, those boxes were  _so cute!_  ‘Good things come in pink boxes,’ what a clever thing to say. I’ve taken it to heart, you know. Your present is wrapped up in pink, now.” Cecil sipped his coffee. “The doughnuts themselves were pretty good, too. I had a one that was absolutely delicious, Carmen called it a Co-”

“I know. She was very impressed with how quickly you ate it.” Carlos smiled, then got on to more pressing business. “Cecil, I don’t know what to get you for Christmas. I’ve tried looking for things. I almost got you a gift card, but I know that those aren’t redeemable in Night Vale. I’m lost.”

Cecil blinked. “Well, I do like rats. They’re awfully clever animals, rats. Of course, I don’t think that you could wrap one up very well.” The other man put his chin in his hand and thought for a few moments. “Hm… Well, I’m sure I’d be happy with whatever you got me, Carlos, but if I’m honest, I’d really just like a memento.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow. “I… I’m not sure I get your meaning.”

“You know,” Cecil gestured with his stirring stick, “a souvenir. Something to commemorate our trip here together.” He shrugged. “Maybe you can get me some authentic Portland-wear. I’d love to be decked out in the fashion of your city. It would be such a great reminder for both of us.”

Something went off in Carlos’ brain, the spark of an idea. “Right… Thanks for the advice Cecil. I think I’ve got it now.”

Cecil smiled. “I can’t wait.”

——

Cecil was perfectly content to stay at the hotel while Carlos went searching. “After all,” he’d said, “it isn’t as though you can drag me along. That would spoil the surprise.”

So Carlos wandered, looking through every old fashioned store that he could find, trying to locate something fitting. Vintage items were one of Cecil’s favorite things to collect, and vintage clothing was among some of his favorite stuff to wear. How had Carlos not seen it before, especially in Portland, which had vintage stores on just about every block?

But, once again, nothing seemed quite right. Carlos was all set to tear out his hair in frustration, stopping just short only because Cecil would be upset about it. He’d been combing through downtown for three hours, trying to find the right thing. When he entered the store with the obnoxiously colored green and orange sign on it, he didn’t even notice what the name of it was.

He climbed a flight of steps, eyes searching hopelessly for something. Anything. Carlos waved at the employee at the counter as she greeted him, then went back toward the men’s clothing racks. There were ties and jackets, vests and boots, but nothing screamed ‘Cecil’ at him. The men’s section also wasn’t very large. It never was, at these places. The more interesting vintage stuff came from the women of the time period. Carlos sighed and turned away, ruminating on this, when he spotted it, hanging on the wall.

“Oh,” Carlos murmured as he approached it. It was beautiful. Perfect for Cecil’s style, and sure to fit. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seen it before. “Excuse me, could you help me get this down, please?”

——

When Carlos arrived back at the hotel, Cecil was lounging on the bed, shirtless, reading ‘A Brief History of Time,’ one of the books Carlos had packed in case he needed to engage in some light reading. Beside him were two other books, one about botany, and another about chemistry. Carlos wasn’t exactly sure when he had gotten those, or if  _he_  had gotten them at all, but they had proved amazingly useful during his stay in Night Vale. Sometimes he would be reading one and look up, coming once again to the realization that he wasn’t even sure what discipline of science he had begun his career studying. Those incidents were fewer and farther between now.

“What do you think of it?” Carlos asked, setting his bag down carefully.

Cecil grunted noncommittally and set the book aside. “It’s interesting, I guess, but a lot of it is incomprehensible, and not in that way that unknowable statements by the City Council are. I mean, I can read this, and all the words make sense individually.”

“That is more comprehensible than a lot of City Council statements, isn’t it?” Carlos wished that he were kidding about that, but he shrugged and sat down on the bed. “It’s difficult reading, I’ll admit.”

“I didn’t think you found anything difficult.” Cecil stretched his arms out in front of him and rolled his head on his shoulders.

Carlos put an arm around his partner. “Shopping for you was pretty difficult. And you know how well I cook… Which explains why, most times, I don’t.”

Cecil bit his lip. “I won’t say that the dinner was  _awful_ , but…” he trailed off. Carlos didn’t mind; he had never been the best cook, but the chicken hadn’t been _too_  burnt. And they both could eat the instant pudding, at least. Carlos had promised never to cook without a recipe again.

Cecil looked at the bag Carlos had brought. “Is that my present?”

“Yeah. Took me ages to find the right thing.” Carlos flopped onto the bed. “I think you’re going to like it.”

Cecil reached for the bag. “Is it already wrapped, or…?”

“Have a look.”

“Oh.” Cecil grinned as he pulled out the box. Carlos had gotten it wrapped at Macy’s, as you would with a rush job. “It’s wrapped in pink.”

Carlos smiled. “Good things come in pink boxes, Cecil.”

Cecil put the box next to his own present, also wrapped in pink. Then he leaned down and kissed Carlos gently. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”


	5. Day 5

Cecil was going to meet his mother. Carlos would not panic. Or, at the very least, he would  _try_  not to panic.

“The thing is,” he explained to Carmen over a cup of coffee at her apartment waiting for Other Carlos to get back from getting a couple bottles of sparkling cider, “that I’m not sure how well they’ll get along.” He glanced down a hallway, toward where Cecil was playing with Catalina.

“They’ll probably get along fine,” Carmen said mildly. She sipped her coffee and glanced down the hallway.  There were shrieks of laughter coming from the room, along with the occasional admonition from Cecil, usually something along the lines of “you can’t run forever!” “So long as you don’t tell her about the tentacles, I’m pretty sure you’ll be good.”

“Right…” Carlos turned to look as Catalina ran out of her room, laughing delightedly, Cecil in hot pursuit, arms outstretched, fingers grasping.

“Here I come!” Cecil reached out and brushed a hand past Cate’s arm. She giggled and ducked away, but Cecil was faster. He encircled her in his arms and pulled her to his chest. “Gotcha’. It’s tickle time!”

“Nooooooooooo!” Cate whined as Cecil began to tickle her. “Mommyyyyyyyyyyy! Mommy, make him stooooooooooop!”

“That’s enough of that, Cecil,” Carmen said firmly, “we’ve got to go as soon as Carlos gets back.”

Cecil stopped his tickle torture, although he still didn’t let go of Catalina. “He’s already- Oh, right, Other Carlos.”

Carmen laughed. “Yes, Other Carlos. So knock it off.”

Cecil reluctantly let go of Catalina, who wriggled away, still giggling. “Thanks, Mommy.”

Other Carlos chose that time to stick his head in the door. “We’re all set for drinks. Grab the salad, and let’s get going.”

——

His mother lived well outside of the city proper, in the suburbs of Hillsboro. Cecil and Carlos ended up riding there in crammed into the back of Carmen’s car with Catalina, with Cecil in charge of holding the salad.

“And just think,” Cecil said happily as they clambered out, “we’ll get to do it again on the drive home!” His smile faded quickly, however, as he looked at the house. Carlos knew the feeling. It wasn’t that the house was intimidating; it was a one-story number painted light blue, absolutely innocuous looking. But his mother was inside it, and that made both of them a little apprehensive.

“Nervous?” Carlos asked, putting an arm through Cecil’s.

Cecil puffed a burst of fog into the cold air. “A little bit. Welp,” he hefted the salad and started forward, “let’s dive in.”

Carlos followed behind, holding his breath. This was it. The moment he had been dreading. He could only hope he’d been worried over nothing.

Carmen and her family had beat them to the door, and were already being ushered inside by the time the two of them had made it to the front porch. Carlos saw his mother’s back, and then she turned. She was just as Carlos had recalled her, although her hair had turned gray in the interim years.

“Mi corazon! Come in, come in, and bring your friend!” The little woman ushered them inside, down the front hall and into the living room. She deftly took the salad bowl from Cecil’s hands. “I’ll get this to the kitchen, you two make yourselves comfortable.”

Carmen, seated with her family on a large and slightly battered looking sofa, smiled, indicating an equally battered loveseat. “Go on and have a seat. I’ve offered to help with the chicken, but she won’t hear a word about it.”

“Mom, are you sure you’re okay by yourself?” Carlos called.

“You’ve come to relax!” came the reply from the kitchen. “Let your mother do some mothering!”

“Mama, we came to see  _you!_ ” Carmen called back, then chuckled. “There’s no reasoning with that woman. You might as well sit down.”

Carlos gingerly sat down on the loveseat, Cecil moving to sit beside him. Carlos felt for his hand and grasped it. “How have you been?”

“Better for seeing you, mi corazon.” His mother reappeared, basting brush in hand. “I hadn’t expected you all to be so early. The chicken was supposed to be in the oven when you got here. But nevermind that,” She looked over at Cecil, “who is this?”

Cecil squeezed Carlos’ hand, and Carlos bit his lip before answering. “This is Cecil. Cecil, this is my mother, Inez.”

Cecil offered his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. May I call you Inez?”

“If you must, but don’t be afraid to call me ‘Mom’ if you want to.” Inez shook Cecil’s hand, smiling. “So good to meet you at last.”

Carlos leaned forward “‘At last,’ Mom?”

His mother smiled. “Carmen may have said one or two things. I’ll leave you all to work that out, I have a chicken to bake.” And with that, she turned on her heel and strode back into the kitchen.

Carlos glared at his sister, who smiled. “I couldn’t  _not_  tell her, Carlos.”

Cecil squeezed his hand again. “Don’t be upset, Carlos, that just meant she was expecting us. Frankly, that just gets everything out into the open pretty nicely. No reason to be nervous now.”

“He’s got a point there, Carlos,” Other Carlos said, looking up from where he was playing patty cake with Catalina.

“Well, I’m glad my son is going out with somebody who’s smart.” Inez had reappeared. “The chicken’s in the oven.”

“Does that mean we get to eat soon?” Catalina seated herself in her father’s lap, evidently tired of patty cake.

“In a few minutes,” Carmen replied. “Mama, should I go mix the dressing for the salad?”

“If you’d like. It could wait for a few minutes.” Carlos’ mother settled herself in an armchair next to the loveseat. “Cecil?”

Cecil blinked. “Yes?”

“I have to compliment your tattoos. I’ve never seen anything like them.” Inez pointed to a bit of the pattern that poked out from under Cecil’s sleeve. “It appeals to the artist in me.”

“I thought the artist  _was_  you, Inez,” Other Carlos said with a smile, then he grunted as Cate elbowed him in the stomach in her attempt to climb off of his lap.

“You’re an artist?” Cecil asked.

Inez blinked. “Carlos didn’t tell you? Yes, I paint. You see all of those paintings? Those are mine. I’m afraid I can’t sell very many, but there you have it.” She gestured to the paintings on the wall of the living room. “I only hang the ones I’m proudest of.”

“Very interesting,” Cecil said as he examined one more closely. “I see you like realism.”

Everyone laughed but Cecil. Carlos’ mother had never painted realism, and every painting on the wall was an abstract swirl of color and movement, with very few elements that resembled anything at all. Well, they resembled the Glow Cloud, and occasional hazes of dark energy that Carlos was never entirely sure were real, but Carlos wasn’t about to say that.

“I’ve never been so very good at realism,” Inez admitted after a few moments. “I’ve always held a fascination with abstract designs, though, so your tattoos are quite up my alley.” She leaned down to examine Cecil’s arm closer. “They almost seem to be different every time I look at them.”

Carlos caught Carmen’s eye and quickly changed the subject. “Cecil’s tattoos are… up for interpretation.” It wouldn’t be the best idea to bring all of Cecil’s traits to the forefront, though it might make for interesting table conversation. “He’s got an artistic streak.” Cecil smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“At least someone in the family does! Why did my children have to take after their father? A business lawyer and a scientist!” Inez huffed. “Though it appears you’ve become something of a hippy, Carlos.”

Carlos’ hand immediately went to his hair, tied back in a long ponytail. “It’s become a personal preference, really. I like being able to tie it out of the way.”

“Nonsense.” His mother waved her hand. “A scientist needs shorter hair, mi corazon!”

“I like it,” Cecil put in, reaching out to give Carlos’ hair a gentle tug. “It’s beautiful.”

“His father’s was, too, but it never suited his profession. He got cited twice for improper office attire before he ever cut it.” Inez made a snipping motion with her fingers. “I would just give it a little trim, Carlos, enough to make you look professional again.”

Cecil unexpectedly pulled Carlos to his chest, stroking his hair protectively. “Don’t worry,” he cooed, to uproarious laughter, “I’ll protect you.”

Carlos tried very hard not to be mortified. “Cecil, I’ll be fine. I might even need a haircut.”

Cecil let go of him at once. “Really?”

“It won’t be  _too_  short,” Carlos replied, trying to ignore Cecil’s betrayed expression. “Why not, Mom?”

Inez clapped her hands. “Right! Into the kitchen with you, and pull out a stool!”

——

Cecil whined through much of the process, hovering over every move, until Catalina convinced him to read a book to her instead. Carlos was sure, though, that Cecil spent a lot of his reading time glancing over toward the kitchen door.

Carlos, for his part, quite enjoyed his haircut. His mother hovered around him, chattering away, in a way that she hadn’t since he was twelve or so. It was nice to revisit the nostalgic feeling, especially when she paused in her work to remove the chicken from the oven, and Carmen came in to make silly faces at him while she prepared the salad dressing.

After it was over, Carlos felt much younger than he had a few minutes before, and his head felt as though it was going to float away, despite the fact that his hair had only been trimmed to his shoulders, at his insistence.

It wasn’t until after Carlos had swept up his hair from the kitchen floor that he readied himself for Cecil’s reaction. When he emerged from the kitchen, Cecil gaped at him.

“It’s…”

“It’s the same length it was when you met me,” Carlos finished, settling himself next to Cecil.

Catalina, who had been sitting on Cecil’s lap, turned herself around to look. “You look weird, Uncle Carlos.”

“No,” Cecil said, as he reached out to stroke Carlos’ newly shortened locks, “he looks just fine. You know, I had forgotten how curly your hair really was.”

“Now, the curl he gets from his mother,” Inez said, proudly admiring her own handiwork. “You look much better now, Carlos.”

Cecil smiled, then turned to look at her over his shoulder. “I suppose I have to agree. You do wonderful work, Inez. Better than our local barber ever was.”

“I thought your town didn’t have a barber.” Carmen intoned, emerging from the kitchen carrying a salad bowl and making her way toward the dining room.

“We don’t anymore,” Cecil said as he shooed Catalina off his lap and stood, Carlos following suit. “But I’d rather have Inez instead.”

Carlos’ mother made a derisive noise. “Only my children are good enough for my scissors. Now, come along it’s supper time.”

——

“Carlos?” Cecil asked later, once they had returned to their hotel room and collapsed onto the bed, full of salad, chicken, rolls, and interesting conversation.

“Yes, Cecil?”

“Why  _did_  you cut your hair?”

“Are you still on that?” Carlos sighed, trying not to be annoyed. “I like keeping it out of the way with a ponytail, but frankly, it was getting hard to manage. I kept it to shoulder length for you, though.”

Cecil snuggled closer, fingers stroking Carlos’ hair. “I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Carlos smiled as he turned off the light. “Think of it as another Christmas present, Cecil.”

“Well,” Cecil said softly, “I wouldn’t go that far. But all the same, I suppose I can get used to it.”


	6. Day 6

They awoke to the sound of Christmas carols on the radio, accompanied by the pounding of sheets of heavy rain.

After a brief interlude of Cecil worrying about whether the presents would get completely soaked as they made their way to Carmen’s apartment for Christmas morning, and Carlos checking as to whether or not the cab services ran on Christmas they eventually just called Carmen and asked to be picked up.

“Well, I suppose that was inevitable. Maybe I  _should_  have just let you two rent a car,” she said as she pulled away from the front of the hotel. “Cute presents, though. I see you also wrapped yours up in pink, Carlos.”

“Well,” Carlos replied from the back seat, where he sat hand in hand with Cecil, “good things come in pink boxes.”

Cecil beamed at him.

When they arrived at Carmen’s apartment, Catalina was bouncing up and down on the couch in the sitting room. “Hey, look what Santa got me!” she yelled, holding up a set of colored pens. “Aren’t they neat?”

“Neat!” Carlos replied, casting a sidelong glance at Cecil and grinning. Cecil smiled back; both of them knew that those pens were going to end up with their contents all over Cate.

“Merry Christmas, you two,” Other Carlos said. He looked as though he hadn’t had much sleep. Carlos guessed that he had taken on the roll of Santa this year.

“Did you get anything exciting?” Cecil asked, gingerly seating himself on the loveseat and beckoning Carlos to join him.

Other Carlos stretched. “I got some great cookies from Carmen and Cate - the same ones that you two baked for Santa, right?”

“Right!” Catalina said, punctuating her remark with another bounce on the couch.

“They were very good,” Other Carlos said, putting an arm around Catalina to try and keep her still. “It reminded me of Christmas back when I was a kid. I was the cookie-baker in my house.”

“Fond memories?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah. Not fond enough to go all the way back to Jersey, though.”

“Not for all the money in the world,” Carmen said, walking out of the kitchen carrying a stack of waffles.

“That would ruin the economy anyway,” Cecil intoned. “Who are the waffles for?”

“Everyone,” Carmen said, “anyone who wants them, anyway. No point in getting you all here in the morning and not feeding you something.”

“And here I thought Mom insisted on everyone feeding themselves,” Carlos said, standing up to help himself to a waffle just as his mother entered the apartment.

“You’re all adults, mi corazon. You really should be able to feed yourselves by now.”

“You would be surprised, Mama,” Carmen said. “How was the drive?”

“As good as it ever is. I hate driving to Portland.” Inez sat herself down next to Cecil, taking Carlos’ empty spot.

“Good morning, Inez,” Cecil said, “Merry Christmas.”

“And one to you,” Carlos’ mother said. “Such a pleasure to have a nice Christmas greeting from a nice young man.”

Carlos got the hint, and swallowed the bit of waffle he had been chewing. “Merry Christmas, Mom.”

“Just so,” his mother replied. “I suppose you would rather I didn’t steal your spot.”

“You can sit where you want to,” Carlos said, “it’s Christmas, after all.”

“It being Christmas, though, may as ask you for a small present, Inez?” Cecil asked, stretching his arms out in front of him.

“If you’d like.”

“May I please sit next to Carlos?”

Carlos’ mother burst out laughing. “Ah ha! A polite request is sure to get me moving! By all means, Carlos, have a seat. I’ll make my spot by Husband Carlos.”

“Mama, I’ve already claimed this spot,” Carmen said, settling in beside the aforementioned Husband Carlos, who was sorting the gifts on in front of the couch.

“I was talking about the other side,” Inez said, and she sat down resolutely on Other Carlos’ left.

Carlos looked around. “Where did Cate get to?”

“I’m back here!” Catalina called, clambering over the back of the loveseat as best she could. “Uncle Cecil, can I sit in your lap?”

“If you want to,” Cecil said, gently helping her over the loveseat and setting her in his lap. “Now,” he said, in a play Santa voice, “tell me what you want for Christmas.”

“Tattoos!” Cate said.

“You’ll have to wait a few years to get those, sorry Cate,” Carmen said. “But it’s time for presents, so let’s get started with those.”

“First up,” Other Carlos held aloft an envelope, “from Cecil and Carlos, to Catalina.” He passed the envelope over to Cecil, who handed it to Cate.

Cate tore the envelope open, and pulled out the gift. “What is it, Uncle Cecil?”

Carlos leaned over and pointed to the card. “That gives you one hour of uninterrupted playtime with Uncle Cecil. That means that you two can do whatever you want for an hour.”

“Really! That’s so cool!” Cate twisted around and hugged Cecil’s middle. “Thank you!”

The next two presents were paintings, one for Catalina, who scrambled off of Cecil’s lap to open it, and one for Carmen and Other Carlos, from Inez. She handed Carlos another envelope. “It’s an IOU, for once I figure out what to paint for the two of you, and I’ll send it over when it’s finished. I have ideas, and most of them are purple, if that’s alright.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Cecil said, “I like purple.”

For Carmen and Other Carlos, Cecil and Carlos gave a phone, specially modified by Carlos to connect to them while they were in Night Vale. According to Carmen, her service was so selective about the greater Night Vale area that she couldn’t call them unless she was very close. Carmen, in return, got the two of them a cookbook, because she learned from Cecil that Carlos didn’t cook much. “And that needs to be fixed, Carlos,” she said, laughing, “you have to learn to bake some things, at least.”

Then came the pink boxes. Carlos insisted on opening his first. Cecil chewed his lip nervously as Carlos carefully unwrapped the package. It was a crystal growing kit, straight out of book one page one of the Boy’s Wonderkit of Science. Carlos hefted the heavy box and looked over the instructions, fairly straightforward and simple, meant for children.

“Do you like it?” Cecil asked.

“Yes,” Carlos said. And as he said it, he realized that he really meant it. Crystal growing kits were not the most common of things, especially in Night Vale, and studying the effects of the phenomena of Night Vale on crystal growth would be fascinating. He looked up at his partner and smiled. “I love it Cecil. I’ll start growing them as soon as we get home.”

Cecil smiled, then turned to his own pink box. Carlos felt the nerves rise in his stomach. After all, there was always the possibility he had gotten it wrong. The wrong memento, the wrong size, the wrong style. As Cecil carefully unwrapped his present to reveal the pink clothing box, Carlos suddenly wished that his family wasn’t there, that if he messed up, it would at least just be between them.

And then Cecil opened the box and gasped. “Oh, Carlos…” He carefully pulled the vintage dress from its box, standing up to get the full view of it, then clutched it to his chest. The lacy whiteness looked good next to his skin, and the dress looked as though it would fit perfectly. Cecil carefully studied the lacing down the front, the wispy sleeves, and for a moment Carlos could look at nothing but his face. Then Cecil turned to him, his expression a happy glow. “It’s beautiful.”

Carlos released a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. “You like it?”

“Oh yes, Carlos, yes!” Cecil gently lay the dress on the loveseat and embraced him tightly. “It’s wonderful!”

Carmen whistled. “Very nice, I’ve got to say. Who knew you had such good taste, Carlos?”

“Uncle Cecil, are you a princess?” Catalina asked from her place on the floor.

“I suppose so,” Cecil said, surreptitiously wiping his eyes as he let go of Carlos.

“Does that mean I have to call you Aunt Cecil?”

“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” Other Carlos said, ruffling his daughter’s hair. “Looks like it will fit you nice.”

“Doesn’t it?” Cecil picked up the dress again and whirled around with it held to his chest. “Next date, Carlos, I promise I’ll wear it.”

Carlos grinned. “I’m so happy. I’m so happy that you like it, Cecil.”

“Well, don’t want to get that dress all messy,” Carlos’ mother stated, “best put that back in its box so it stays safe for that date, I say.”

Cecil stopped twirling and folded the dress over his arm. “You’re right, of course. I’ll probably bring it out later, though.” He raised his eyebrows and grinned at Carlos, who blushed.

As Cecil turned to put the dress back into its box, Carlos glanced at his mother. She looked him straight in the eye, eyebrows raised, indicated Cecil with her head, and winked. Carlos blushed further, and tried to school his expression once Cecil turned back around.

Cecil stroked Carlos’ face. “I almost wish there was mistletoe.”

“It would probably be infested with nargles,” Carmen said, a reference that flew over Cecil’s head completely. “Kiss on your own time, boys.”

“We will,” Carlos said. He wasn’t lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, listeners! One day to go...


	7. Day 7

They left for Night Vale the following morning. Cecil was happy to go home, but at the same time incredibly reluctant to leave the city. “You see, I found that I really  _like_ Portland, Carlos. We should come back again sometime.”

“We should,” Carlos agreed. They had just lifted off, having bid a bittersweet goodbye to the holiday season, and Carlos’ family. The two of them had left early, hoping to be back in Night Vale in time for Cecil to make his post-Christmas broadcast, but that hadn’t stopped everyone from bidding them farewell at the airport.

“I’ve also found that I really like Christmas in Portland, too. Except for, you know, the cold and the rain and the mountains.”

Carlos laughed. “Well, that’s good. Maybe we’ll do this again next year.”

Cecil nuzzled his head into the crook of Carlos’ neck. “I would like that. You can take me to all of those vintage shops you said you visited to find my present.”

Carlos’ absent-mindedly petted Cecil’s hair. “Yeah… I’m still glad you like it.”

“I love it, Carlos. And I’m looking forward to wearing it for you.” Cecil closed his eyes as the plane ascended.

Carlos felt his own eyelids growing heavy. “So am I… That was one of the best Christmases I’ve had in a long time.”

“Mmm.” Cecil groaned. “Me, too.”

As the two of them fell asleep, Carlos made notes in his mind, things to do once they got back to Night Vale, science experiments to begin, tests to run… and then let it all float to the back of his mind as he surrendered himself to the more pleasant thoughts of how Cecil’s head felt against his shoulder, and how good it would be to sleep, finally, without worries, as they flew across the Cascades, going home.


End file.
